wispsfandomcom-20200213-history
Miles "Tails" Prower
Miles Prower, better known by his nickname, Tails, is a fictional, anthropomorphic fox, and one of the main friends of the wisps, understanding them with his Miles Electric. Sonic Colors Tails has a major, non-playable role in Sonic Colors. He found Yacker in Tropical Resort and decided to reconfigure his Miles Electric into a translator to comprehend his language, however the device was not very accurate but Tails had a good enough Intel to get it right. He is usually there in the cutscenes to tell Sonic the new information Yacker has given him about Eggman's scheme. In one of the cutscenes, he is mind-controlled by the negative energy Eggman created out of Hyper-go-on power. Sonic tries to get him back to his senses, but fails to. Eggman orders Tails to fight Sonic, but Sonic holds back as he does not want to fight his best friend. Right as Tails is about to attack him, the machine runs out of energy and he comes back to his senses. Near the end of the game, when Sonic and Tails are about to enter the elevator to go back home, they are stopped by Eggman. Tails, being afraid, says that he is not as confident as Sonic to beat Eggman, and is pushed by Sonic in the elevator for safety. When Sonic beats Eggman, the Wisps take Sonic's body back to the planet while he's unconscious. Not knowing that he had fainted after the battle, Tails tells Sonic that he's impressed that he was able to defeat Eggman and save the world. Yacker then comes to thank them for helping, but says that he has to get back to his own planet. Tails was saddened by this, but understood and gave Yacker a high-five before he left. Sonic Generations Classic and modern Tails as they appear in Sonic Generations. Tails and his Classic self appear in Sonic Generations. Classic Tails speaks on behalf of Classic Sonic since he does not talk. Tails and the others celebrate Sonic's birthday party where he gives Sonic a chili dog as a birthday present. Tails was the last to be captured by the Time Eater and ends up in Green Hill. After Sonic rescues and reunites with Tails, they begin wondering where they are. Apparently, Tails has never been to Green Hill since he first appeared in Sonic 2. Eventually, Sonic and Tails meet their Classic selves and decide to team up to save their friends and fix the timeline. During their journey, they also collect the Chaos Emeralds which brings them closer to the Time Eater. When the four finally confront the Time Eater, they learn that it was just a machine piloted by Dr. Eggman and his Classic self. Both Tails and everyone else encourage both Sonics as they both became Super Sonic and fight the two Eggmen. After the battle, everyone (including Classic Sonic and Tails) return to the right time and continue celebrating. Tails is seen talking to Classic Tails, with his classic self saying 'He collects how many? Wow. Where does somebody put all those rings?' This shows that Tails was telling Classic Tails about Modern Sonic. Classic Tails appears in a Chemical Plant mission where he goes into Sonic and Tails mode just like in Sonic the Hedgehog 2 and Sonic the Hedgehog 3. He helps Classic Sonic by carrying him over dangerous obstacles. He is also unlike the other ally characters in the game as you take control of Tails and he can also get hurt and collect rings. while Modern Tails appears in a Green Hill mission where Modern Sonic races Tails in the Tornado. Category:Males Category:Foxes Category:Heroes Category:Sonic Colors Category:Sonic Generations Category:Sonic Lost World